The explosion of data, both in motion (i.e. network) and at rest (i.e. storage), raises the need for better compression solutions. Currently, the networking industry uses compression to lower the network bandwidth requirements for growing portions of the internet traffic. Recently, the primary storage industry started using compression to lower the exponentially growing storage capacity requirements. Huffman encoding is a key part of standard compression algorithms. It has two versions, one for optimal quality (i.e. ratio) and the other for optimal performance (i.e. rate). To maintain high data throughput, faster and faster algorithms are required for decompression.